Bertie Dastard
Bertie Dastard is a recurring character in Insane Gamers productions. His name is a Spoonerism of "Dirty Bastard". The name was thought of by Beefy while role playing a truck driver in an Episode of Grand Theft Auto: Online (Xbox 360) . Rob's trucker name was "Murderer", a possible reference to the "2006 Ipswich Serial Murders". The name was forgotten until Rob's Dirt Showdown Let's Play, when he brung the name back. The name is usually used when a game asks him for his name, although for some Rob has forgotten, such as in the Need For Speed: Most Wanted and Euro Truck Simulator 2 Let's Plays. Bertie is a character in "The Last Day", where he is voiced by Chris. Referenced In Grand Theft Auto: Online (Xbox 360) - Chris's trucker name Dirt Showdown - Main Player name Euro Truck Simulator 2 - Secondary Character name Gran Turismo 6 - Main Player Name OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast - Player name. (B. Dastard) Thrillville: Off The Rails - Player name. (Bertie) XIII - Player Name. (Bertie) Burnout - Player Name. (Ber) Premier Manager 2005-2006 - Player Name. (Bertie) Burnout Revenge - Player Name. (Bertie) Burnout 2: Point Of Impact - Player Name (Bertie) The Sims 2: Pets - Player/Family Name (Bertie/Dastard) Buzz!: The Sports Quiz - Player Name (Bertie) Tony Hawk's Underground - Player Name (Bertie) Powerdrome - Player Name (Bertie) SpyHunter - Player Name (Bertie) Crash Tag Team Racing - Player Name (Bertie) The Last Day (Halo Machinima) - Main Character (Season 1) The Last Day In The Last Day, Bertie (A.K.A. PM_ME_UR_MODEMS) is the secondary antagonist, at least for Season One. He first appears at the beginning of Episode 1 as "PM_ME_UR_MODEMS". His first speaking appearance at the end of Episode 2, as an "Extinguisher", being told by Frank to "extinguish" Owen and Ryan, as they know about the plan. in Episode 3, he appears in a trailer for his training school, before putting Owen and Ryan through an interview to join the school. In episode 4, he "trains" them, by making them fire at a stationary object, before saying he's going to talk with the other trainers. In reality, he's going to pick up a weapon to kill them. During this, Owen and Ryan find a video which shows Bertie as an extinguisher (and them as current targets). As he returns they run away and flee. In episode 5 he is seen telling Frank what happened. Frank tells him to track the vehicle using ANPR license plate dectection. He then changes Ryan's advertising so he won't trust Owen. In episode 6 he meets up with Ryan and tells him he was going to kill him, but due to his failure he's been taken off the job. He then says he'll train him so other extinguishers won't be able to kill him. In reality, this is a trap so he can kill him while Ryan can't move. However, Owen returns to save his friend in Episode 7 before Bertie can kill him. Bertie gloats that Owen won't be able to get down in time to save his friend before Owen activates a mod menu, which allows him to teleport. They have a battle. Owen teleports away to save Ryan, and when he comes back to the location of the battle he sees Bertie trying to flee. Owen spawns a fusion coil and tank ontop of him, and he appears to die. While talking to Ryan about the victory, he gets up, but Ryan shoots him with his sniper rifle (which he was unable to use all season). Owen and Ryan then gloat to Frank in a video, showing Bertie's dead body. He appears in Season 2, but only as a flashback to Season One. Ryan and Owen also confuse the Neighbourhood Villager as him due to the similar sounding voice. Traits Bertie is an extinguisher (an assassin in The Last Day universe), trained to kill anyone who attempts to flee the virtual reality game in the series. Bertie also moonlights as "PM_ME_UR_MODEMS", a large gaming celebrity known for his montages. However, during these montages, he is seen hacking (teleporting around). It is likely he has access to these abilities by being an extinguisher. He also appears to be able to ban users of the game (which will kick them, but not kill their character). He threatens this to Owen during the battle when he realises he is using a modded game. He also seems to be able to create new game modes and lock characters out of certain actions (such as leaving the game). He holds a resentment towards the casual non-gaming functions of the device used to play to the game (after Ryan saves Owen by shouting "Go to TV", therefore bypassing Bertie's ban on leaving the game, he says only professionals should play video games). Category:Jokes Category:The Last Day